The Pain of Dreams
by rosafirefly
Summary: When Mitchie got home from camp, she didn't expect for her life to change so drasticly. Will she be able to get through it? Rated M WARNING: Contains Abuse and Cutting.
1. Chapter 1

**This is definitely different than my usual stuff. For some reason this just popped into my head. I do not know how good it will be since I have no experience with it. Surprisingly this is the longest chapter i have ever written. Tell me how i did? :D**

* * *

**The Pain of Dreams**

I wish it would stop. My parents are always fighting. My dad has started emotionally abusing my mom and I. I'm scared that it will soon become physical. Suddenly it gets eerily quiet. My mom started screaming and I ran down to my parents' room. My dad had started hitting my mom, and she was lying on the floor, just taking his abuse. "Stop!" I yelled at him. "Shut up, whore!" he yelled back at me. He started running toward me, but I didn't move. It was like my brain couldn't send signals to my body.

When I woke up I was in the same place I was last night but I was more bruised up. As I think back I faintly remember my dad start kicking me which is probably why I can hardly breathe. I snuck back into my room slowly. The abuse started after we got back from camp. I don't know why he started it. It started with just yelling, verbal abuse. Last night it progressed to physical. It wasn't painful enough for me to miss school. Slowly I get ready for school, being careful to make sure I nurse all my wounds. I notice it is already ten o'clock already, so I've already missed half of my classes. I was tempted to not go to school, but I knew my beating would be even worse if I didn't. Luckily my dad was not home so I could take my time. When I was done I grabbed my bag and headed off to school. When the front office asked why I was late, I lied. When I got to class, I noticed that someone was sitting in the seat that was usually empty next to mine. I handed the teacher my note and sat down. "Hi, I'm Caitlyn." The person next to me said. "Hi"

"What? Don't remember your best friend?"

I looked up at that and saw my best friend from Camp Rock, Caitlyn Gellar.

"Caitlyn! What are you doing here?"

"Remember how I told you I was moving?"

"Yes"

"Well, I convinced my parents to move here."

"That's awesome!"

"Mitch, what's wrong? You seem different."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

I knew she would ask me about it later, but she dropped it for now. Finally the bell rang and I could see Caitlyn's schedule. We went to our lockers to get the books for our next class. After I went to my locker, I went to the bathroom to check my wounds. Suddenly I heard a gasp from behind me. "Mitch, what happened to you?" Caitlyn asked while grabbing my hand. I ran off without as much as a goodbye. I get to the music room and sit in the corner as usual. We were getting a new music teacher this year because our old one retired. Tears started streaming down my face while I was thinking of everything that has happened since camp. In one week so many things have happened. "Are you okay, Poppet?" I heard from above me. I looked up and there stood Brown.

"No, but I can't talk about it."

"Fine."

I looked around and saw Caitlyn was there. She looked upset. I decided to go apologize. Right when I got up, someone knocked into me and I bumped my worst wound. I staggered backwards and I was having trouble breathing. The last thing I remember is Caitlyn running over to me.

When I woke up I was laying on the floor, with Caitlyn and Brown leaning over me. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry. I tried to force you to tell me what was wrong. I can tell you don't want people to know."

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have run off like that. What happened?"

"Some girl bumped into you and you fainted." Up until then we had completely forgotten about Brown.

"Are you okay Mitchie?"

"Not really. My chest hurts."

"Do you mind if I look?" Right as he said that the bell rang. I hadn't even noticed the rest of the class in the back.

"Now can you tell us what happened? I know you can't pass out from someone bumping into you." Cait said gently.

"Fine, I'll tell you. This might be hard for me. So it all started the day we got home from camp…

My mom and I had decided to go shopping for school supplies the next day. When we got home from shopping I noticed that my dad was home early. We took our stuff out of the trunk and took it into the house. When we got inside my dad was sitting in the living room waiting for us. 'Where have you been?' he yelled. 'You could have been dead in a ditch and I wouldn't have known. It's not like anyone would have cared if you were.' That was when the verbal abuse started. I would try to fight back, but I was too scared to try anything. My mom wouldn't even try to help me. Last night it got worse. I heard screams from my parents' bedroom and I ran to see what was going on. My dad was beating my mom, and I finally decided to stop him. 'Stop!' I yelled at him while still standing in the doorway. 'Shut up, whore!' he yelled back. He started running toward me and I just froze. I woke up this morning with bruises all over my body and I was bleeding in some places. That's why I was late to school this morning. I didn't wake up until ten o'clock this morning.

"Oh, Mitch. I am so sorry"

"That's so sad."

"You need to get away from there."

"I can't. I can't just leave my mom there by herself."

"I know. Do you think you will be okay to go to lunch?"

"Yeah, I think so."

I sat up slowly. Caitlyn helped me up and we said goodbye to Brown and headed off to the cafeteria. As we were walking I saw a familiar head of bushy hair.

"Sierra!"

"Hey Mitchie!" she said while tackling me in a hug. No one but Caitlyn noticed my wince.

"Ready to go to lunch?"

"Sure. By the way this is my friend Caitlyn from camp."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Where were you this morning, Mitchie? You weren't in first block."

At this my eyes widened and I replied, "I just overslept." I could tell Caitlyn was giving me a look at this, but I just couldn't say what really happened again today. "Oh. That's cool." I could tell she didn't believe me but she decided to drop it. I swear my friends know me way too well.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it. I can only tell so many people in one day."

"What, you told her before you told me? That's just great, Mitchie, Desert me for her."

"Sierra, wait."

"Save it, Mitchie. I thought I was your friend but I guess not."

She turned around and walked out of my life.

* * *

**There you have it. My first chapter of The Pain of Dreams. Review please!! :D Tell me what you think!! :D**

**- Firefly**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pain of Dreams Chapter 2

After watching her walk away, I ran for the nearest bathroom. I grabbed my bag on the way. Yes, I know I shouldn't cut myself, but with all the stuff happening with my dad, I needed an escape. I heard Caitlyn yell for me to stop, but I just ignored her. I grabbed the biggest stall and slid down to the floor. I hear Caitlyn come in. "Mitch?" she calls, "Are you okay?" I ignore her and get my razor out. I heard her leave but she knew I was in here. Soon I was crying my eyes out because my life is a wreck. I decided I should probably try to find Cait. I dragged myself up and over to the sink. I rinsed the blood off my hands and went outside. I saw Cait pacing in front of the door while on the phone. When she heard the door close behind me her head snapped up. She hung up and ran over to me. "Oh, Mitch are you okay?" I gave her a look that told her everything she needed to know. "Do you still want to go to lunch?"

"Yes. I need food."

She grinned at this and led me off to a table that was mostly hidden from everyone. There were already three people at the table. I tried slowing down but Cait kept pulling me. When we got there I could finally see who they were. "Hey, Guys! What are you doing here?" I said.

"We go to school here now." Nate said.

"Wonderful."

"What you don't want us here?" Shane said.

"Its not that its just I don't want the rest of my friends to leave me or get hurt."

"We would never leave you." Shane said.

"Yeah, well you don't know what happened. Cait, can you tell them? I don't think I can." I said with a sad face. Shane imediately grabbed my wrist and I moaned in pain. He gave me a questioning look. "You okay?" he asked. "Listen to Cait. I can't tell you myself. " I answered. Cait retold my story ending with me hiding in the bathroom. "Oh, mitch…"

"Don't. I've had enough of people saying they're sorry. Did you know Brown was here?"

"Well, yes. We're helping with his 4th block chorus class."

"Really?"

"Yep. I assume you're in it?"

"Why weren't you in class today?"

"We got here late. And shane here wanted to suprize you." Nate said.

"Do you want to hang out with us later?"

"I don't know. I should probobly just go home. I don't want to make him mad."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

I hope he can and quickly. I need an excape.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!!!! I finally got this chapter done!!! It took me a long time!!! Review Please!!! And follow me on twitter: RosaFirefly

* * *

The Pain of Dreams Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Except for one little run in with sierra, the day was easy. I really hoped my dad was not home. Luckily, when I got home, his car was not in the driveway. I went up to my room and immediately got started on my homework. After I finished I heard a door slam downstairs and I immediately knew who it was. My father was home. As much as I just wanted to stay in my room and hide, I knew I would just get punished for it later. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen to wait for him. When he came in I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was extremely drunk and that did not make me look forward to tonight. "What are you doing?" he yelled. "Why aren't you doing something!!" I suddenly got a really bad feeling about what was about to happen. Since I didn't answer, he slapped me across my face.

"Answer me!"

"N..nothing."

"Good. You have time for me to have some fun with you." I got really scared at that, but I knew better than to object. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to his bedroom and pushed me onto the bed. I tried not to move at all. He undressed me and had his "fun". When he was done, he left me on his bed naked. I didn't dare move until I was sure he was gone. I heard his car start up and pull away. I got up slowly and went to my room to call Caitlyn. "Cait…help me…" I said.

"Mitch, you sound horrible. What happened?"

"Can't tell you. Not yet. Just hurry please…"

"Do you want me to bring the boys, too?"

"NO!!! I mean, they can't see me like this… not yet."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

I hung up and got dressed. I looked horrible. There was a bruise forming on my face where he hit me. I couldn't stand to look in the mirror any more. I tore out of the bathroom and collapsed on my bed in tears. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I slowly went down to answer it. "Cait…" was all I could say before breaking down again.

"Mitch…" she said as she helped me to the couch.

"Shh…It's okay…"

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"What happened Mitch?"

"He raped me…"

"Oh My Goodness Mitch!!! Are you okay?"

"No. I need to get away from him but I can't."

"Yes you can. We'll help you."

"Thank you. So much."

"I'm Gonna call the boys okay?"

"Don't tell them what happened yet."

"I know. I'm just gonna get them to come over to help you get your stuff."

"Okay."

I went up to my room to grab my stuff. Luckily, I hadn't unpacked from Camp Rock yet, so I could just grab those suitcases and leave. It was kind of surreal, leaving my home and pretty much running away. I was going to stay with Caitlyn. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice Shane come up to my room to grab my stuff. Apparently he could tell I was upset, so he gave me a hug. I did not try to resist, although the surprise scared me. "Shane, Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does he do this?"

"I don't know Mitch."

I sighed and followed him outside to the car. I felt horrible leaving my mom by herself but I had to get away from him. I got in the car and pulled away from my life.

* * *

Review Please!!!! I need more reviews :( Follow me on twitter: RosaFirefly :D

~Firefly~


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Back! School's almost over! Yay! That means i might have more time to write. I am majorly tired right now but i still typed this. Anyway, This chapter has some wierd POV switches... :/ sorry... Don't Forget to follow me on twitter: http:// www. twitter. com/ RosaFirefly

=D Firefly :D

P.S. I think i forgot to own this earlier... I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or anything else associated with them. If I did do you really think I would be sitting here writing this?

* * *

The Pain of Dreams Chapter 4

When we got to Caits house, I immediately went up to the guest room and into the bathroom. I just couldn't stop. Cait immediately came up and got me to stop. I needed comfort. She left me alone and sent Shane up to try to calm me down. I was so scared that my dad would figure out where I was and come get me. I did not want to go to school the next day. Thankfully, Shane didn't try to pressure me to talk. He just sat there and held me as I sobbed into his shirt. My tears didn't stop even as I fell asleep.

Shanes POV

As Mitchie fell asleep in my arms, I was filled with anger at her father. He hurt her so badly. I saw how thin and pale she was, so I went to get her some food from the kitchen. When I got there, Nate Jason and Caitlyn were sitting at the table. They looked up when they heard me enter. Caitlyn's eyes were red. It was clear that she had been crying.

"How is she?" Caitlyn asked.

""She's asleep. I came to get her some food." I replied.

"Okay. Has she talked about what happened yet?"

"No. She was crying the whole time. I better get back before she wakes up."

"Okay. Bye."

I headed back to her room with some crackers. I knew she wouldn't want to eat much. She was still asleep so I sat down and watched her. Suddenly she started whimpering and shaking. I moved over beside her and tried to wake her up. As soon as she woke she snuggled into me.

"Shane…" she said.

"Yes Mitchie? What is it?" I replied.

"I'm Hungry. Can you get me some food?"

"Of course. What do you want?"

"Just some crackers will be good."

"Good. I didn't want to have to leave you again."

"Good."

I handed her the crackers and she ate while I stroked her hair.

Mitchie's POV

"Shane…Can I tell you what happened?" I said.

"Only if you want to Mitch."

"I do…Just hold me while I do it."

"Gladly."

"Okay so after I got home I went to my room to do my homework… After I finished I went down to the kitchen. My father was home. He was drunk and I was scared. He ashed me what I was doing then he dragged me upstairs and… He raped me… I called cait as soon as I was sure he left. I am so scared he's going to find me.

"Oh Mitch." He said while holding me closer to him.

"Can you tell everyone else what happened."

"Of course Baby Girl."

I shivered at that name and told him to not call me that. "He used to call me that."

"Oh. Sorry Mo."

"Mo?"

"I thought I would give you a name that only I can call you."

"I like it."

"Good. Do you need anything?"

"Yes. Can you tell everyone to come up here? I'm going to try to tell them myself, but I'm probably going to need your help."

"Of course. I'll be right back." He said before kissing me on the forehead. While Shane left to get everybody, I prepped myself for what I was about to do. I was definitely scared but I knew I had to tell them. I heard them coming up the stairs and I started freaking out again. "Shane…" I called. I heard them say something to them then he came rushing in. "Whats wrong mo?"

"I don't know if I can tell them yet."

"Don't worry I'll be right here the entire time."

"Okay. But if I stop you have to help me finish."

"Anything. Ready?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Guys, Come on in."

Nate Cait and Jason came in. I could tell they had been crying. Mostly Caitlyn but that was understandable. I mean how would you feel if your best friend was hurt but they couldn't tell you why. I would be upset too. Anyway, they each came up and gave me a hug.

"What happened Mitch?" Cait said.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked.

"Can you make me a birdhouse?" Jason begged.

I couldn't help but laugh at jason's question. It was short lived though.

"Well, I was raped."

"Oh Mitch. How?"

"Ask Shane." I said as I buried my face into his shoulder. Shane proceeded to tell them what happened while holding me. All of a sudden I get a really bad feeling in my stomach. I could tell something was happening to my mom.

"No…" I whispered.

"Whats wrong Mo?"

"My mom. Something really bad is about to happen to her."

"We'll go get her. Come on Jason." Nate said.

"Shane stays. And be careful."

"As if I was gonna leave you."

Nate and Jason left and Caitlyn went downstairs to wait for them.

"Mo, I know that this is probally the worst time to ask you this, but I can't hold it back anymore. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Just…don't hurt me."

"Never."

He kissed me and I experienced the best kiss of my life. Granted it was my first kiss but I didn't care at the moment. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart and saw Caitlyn standing in the doorway grinning."Finally. I've been waiting for this to happen since camp."

"Hey to you too Cait."

"Sorry I'm just so happy for you."

"Why are you up here anyway?"

"Nate called. They got there."

"Did he say…?"

"No. Sorry."

"Okay."

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now."

I snuggled into Shane's chest and broke down again. I got that bad feeling in my stomach and ran for the bathroom. Naturally Shane followed. I went straight to the toilet and started puking. Shane, being the amazing boyfriend he is, held my hair back for me. When I was done I leaned back into him and brushed my teeth. He carried me back to bed and let me sleep as I dreamt of my mom being hurt.

* * *

Review please. :D

Firefly


	5. Chapter 5

Hey,

So, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've been really busy. I have College Applications due like next week, so I've been keeping busy. I hope you like this Chapter... :)

Firefly :D

* * *

Chapter 5

He was here. He was coming toward me. I started to back away.

"Shane…" I called.

"Don't worry about it. I took care of him." He said

As he was saying this, I saw Shane passed out on the floor.I got as far away from 'him' as I could while also trying to get around to Shane. He noticed what I was trying to do, so he kept blocking my way.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you near him?"

I didn't answer. Suddenly the scene changed. I was now watching my dad beat my mom. He was pushing her into counters violently. One time he even pushed her into the hot stove. I was yelling but they couldn't hear me. I was shaking. Soon it faded. I was being held in Shane's arms. He was pressing kisses all over my face.

"Mo, wake up. It was just a dream."

"Shane." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It started off where my dad had found me, and was cornering me. I was freaking out and calling your name. Then I noticed you…" I stoped there collapsing in tears.

"Shh. I'm right here. He's nowhere nearby."

"you were passed out. I was trying to get to you but he kept blocking my way. Then it dissapeered. I was in my kitchen watching my dad push my mom into things. That's when I woke up."

"Don't worry. Nate will help her."

"That's the thing though. It seemed like I was there when it was actually happening."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine."

"How do you know?"

"Do you want me to call Nate and check?"

"Yes, please. That would be amazing."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

While Shane left to call Nate, I started crying again. I can't take all this pain. I ran to my bag and grabbed my extra razor and went into the bathroom. Shane was gonna get mad at me for this. I slit my wrist three times and cleaned up after the bleeding stopped. I went out and Shane was waiting for me. He was upset.

"Mitchie…"

"I know Shane. I'm just really scared. What if something happened?"

I collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. Shane just held me. When I stopped, he relayed what Nate told him. Apparently they were waiting for my Dad to leave or until it got dark.

"Okay. Can we just stay here?"

"Of course, Mo. One question though. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I was scared for my mom, and Nate and Jason. I just needed to get away for a little."

"You promised. You told me you wouldn't cut again."

"I know. I'm sorry. I messed up."

"Sorry. I just hate seeing you hurt."

I relaxed against his chest and fell asleep again. I felt him get up but I just gripped him tighter.

"Shh. Calm down. I'm just moving you to the bed."

"Okay."

Suddenly Shane's phone started vibrating. He set me on the bed and went out to answer it. I heard Shane stop talking but he didn't come back in. I decided to check on him. He was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. I gently touched his knee and he looked up. He looked upset.

"What happened?"

"We need to leave."

"Why?"

"He knows."

"Where are we going to go?"

"We can go to my apartment in New York."

"But what about school?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. But we have to leave now."

"Okay. Just let me grab my stuff."

"I'll get it. Go downstairs with Cait."

I ran downstairs crying. Cait immediately pulled me into a hug. Soon Shane was ready.

"Let's go."

"Hold on. What's going on?"

"We have to leave. He's coming."

"Oh my gosh. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We have to leave now. We'll explain in the car."

Suddenly we hear a car pull up.

"Lets Go!" Shane yelled. We quickly climbed in the car with Nate and Jason.

"Now will someone please explain what is going on?"

"okay. So, apparently Mitchie's dad saw Nate. He got this thoughtful look on his face. Then he said, 'That's where she went.' And he ran off." Jason said.

"I immediately called Shane and told him what was going on." Said Nate.

"What about my mom?"

"We didn't get a chance to get to her."

"So you just gave up?"

"No. We just wanted to get you guys out before he got there."

"You're here. That looks like giving up to me."

"Stop Mo. They tried. Let's just get out of here and then we can see what we can do from there."

"Fine." I turned into Shane's chest and he just held me until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Shane was slowly stroking my hair.

"Shane…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, Mo?"

"Where are we?"

"We're almost to the apartment."

"Okay."

"Everything is going to be fine, Mo. Trust me."

No one knows how hard it was to do that.

* * *

So, I've had a lot of stress put on me recently, so I'm not exactly sure when I'm gonna be able to write again. I'm also trying to get a job. I'm still gonna come on to read stories, but I just don't have time to write anymore... I'm not exactly sure when I'm gonna update again, But I'll still be here to talk to you. :) I'll be on twitter, too. RosaFirefly :D Please don't kill me! :( After this semester things should get better. I'm really sorry about this... :(


	6. AN

Okay, So I haven't updated these stories in forever, and to be honest I've lost inspiration for them. I'll probably still write, But it will be mostly Glee… If you want to adopt these stories, Message me and we'll work something out. I love you readers though. If I could I would continue them. 3 Rose/ Firefly11 :)


	7. Story Adopted

Hey guys!

So Anonymous_is agreed to adopt this story.

http:/www(Dot) fanfiction(dot) net/u0/2738616/Anonymous_is

That is their profile and they will be updating it soon.

:D Thank you guys so much for supporting this story. Now, Go love their take on it.

Firefly11 :D


End file.
